


of all pebble in the world, i like you the most

by byeollie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Based on a Tumblr Post, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Old Work, One Shot, crossposted on asianfanfics, date, i wrote this a while back....so its not really that good but i wanted to post sth here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeollie/pseuds/byeollie
Summary: When Chanyeol woke up it was a sunny sunday morning, light filtering through his white blinds and the quiet rumble of the street below his house only a low buzz. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking away the sleep and grabbing his phone off the nightstand. After checking his Instagram, he clicked on his unread messages and was welcomed by a few of Baekhyun's annual morning messages.07.58 bunnybuns: good morning chanyeollie~8.05 bunnybuns: wake up!8.06 bunnybuns: wakey wakey sleepyhead!!!!8.12 bunnybuns: your lovely baekhyunnie wants to talk to you '3'8.48 bunnybuns: wake the FUCK up
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 17





	of all pebble in the world, i like you the most

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: a date, where they go to the beach and find rocks that look like each others' eyes

When Chanyeol woke up it was a sunny sunday morning, light filtering through his white blinds and the quiet rumble of the street below his house only a low buzz. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking away the sleep and grabbing his phone off the nightstand. After checking his Instagram, he clicked on his unread messages and was welcomed by a _few_ of Baekhyun's annual morning messages.

 ** _07.58 bunnybuns:_** good morning chanyeollie~

 ** _8.05 bunnybuns:_** wake up!

 ** _8.06 bunnybuns:_** wakey wakey sleepyhead!!!!

 ** _8.12 bunnybuns:_** your lovely baekhyunnie wants to talk to you '3'

 **8.48 bunnybuns:** wake the FUCK up

Chanyeol chuckled at Baekhyun's usual morning spam and started typing an answer before he angered him even more so early into the day.

 _ **8.52 loey TM: **_im sooorry im awake now!! good morning my cute boyfriend xx

 _ **8.53 bunnybuns:**_ about time >:( i wanna go on a date! and youre wasting our precious time with sleeping

 _ **8.53 loey TM: **_you wanna go this early? wouldn't lunch or dinner be better?

 _ **8.54 bunnybuns:**_ nope! i wanna go to the beach so we have to leave early

Chanyeol blinked. _The beach? The last time he went to one was in fifth grade._

He quickly typed a ' _sure'_ and instead of waiting for an answer he quickly went to the bathroom to get ready. After washing his face and brushing his teeth he went downstairs and greeted his mom.

"Good morning, mom", he grabbed a seat and started eating the breakfast his mother prepared, while watching his mom move around the kitchen.

"Good morning, Yeol, had a nice sleep?" She sat down at the table and started her own breakfast. Chanyeol only nodded, mouth bulging full with rice.

His mother chuckled, "Slow down, why are you in such a hurry?"

Chanyeol swallowed, "Me and Baekhyunnie are going to the beach today and he said he wanted to be there early."

Before his mother could ask more - ever so curious - he finished his meal and ran upstairs to collect his stuff and stuff into a small black bag, changing his clothes and grabbing a jacket. He went back into the kitchen and saw his mom already waiting with a few snacks and waterbottles, giving them to him and ushering him out of the house with a smile on her face.

While walking to the busstop he checked his phone and texted Baekhyun.

 _ **8.56 bunnybuns:**_ yay!

 _ **9.44 loey TM:**_ hey im walking to the train station rn where are you?

 ** _9.45 bunnybuns:_** im there already, waiting at track 5

 _ **9.45 loey TM: **_gotcha

When he looked up to check where he was already, he noticed that he had already arrived at the train station and quickly found track 5. He could see Baekhyun's body all wrapped in a white T-shirt and light blue jeans, sitting on a bench.

He sneaked up on him and grabbed him in a backhug, startling Baekhyun and making him flinch.

"OH- my _god!_ You scared the shit out of me", he whined and scrunched up his face in distaste.

Chanyeol just laughed heartily, obviously thinking his little prank was hilarious. Baekhyun tried staying mad at him but his boyfriend was just so endearing laughing so freely, so he just chuckled quietly and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards track 5, where a train had just arrived.

Once they were sitting inside the train Baekhyun turned to Chanyeol and looked up.

"So, my plan for this date was that we go to the beach and just enjoy the sea for a bit, before we eat lunch somewhere and afterwards we can go look for little stones and pebbles!" he said excitedly, wiggling in his seat. Chanyeol stared at him lovingly, completely enamoured. "Sure, sounds like a nice date," he started, "but why do we have to look for stones?" He looked confused. Baekhyun just shook his head, as if Chanyeol was the werid one for not knowing the reason fro collectiog beach rocks.

"We're not going to look just for _any_ rocks, silly! We're going to find rocks that match each other's eye color!" he said, waiting for Chanyeol's reaction to see if he liked the idea or if it was too dumb, even for Baekhyun. " _Oh,_ " Chanyeol opened his mouth wide, realization crossing his face, "that's cute, sure." He smiled and happily leaned back into his seat, sighing contently before pulling Baekhyun against himself into a half-hug.

Baekhyun happily leaned against him and closed his, enjoying the peace for the rest of the ride.

When they got off the train, took a bus to the beach - Baekhyun and Chanyeol were so excited they talked each others' ears off - and finally, _finally_ arrived at the beach, Baekhyun quickly took off his shoes and ran into the waves, complaining onhis way there because this wasn't a sand beach and small rocks were hurting his feet. Chanyeol laughed loudly, put his bag next to Baekhyun's and took his shoes off ,too, running after his small boyfriend. _The stones sure hurt like a bitch._

They splashed in the waves for a bit, feeling like little kids, before they got out and changed into their swimming trunks. Once changed fully, they got into the sea, tunking each other into the water (Baekhyun) and lifting and throwing each other into oncoming waves (Chanyeol).

After a while they huddled into a big towel, together because Chanyeol forgot his, _of course,_ and started to disuss where to eat."We should eat at that sushi restaurant we saw on our way here." Baekhyun started to drool over the variety of fish they probably would have but Chanyeol gasped, "We can't! We just met their friends, how can we eat them now?" He was referring to the little fish swimming around them earlier and Baekhyun laughed, "Oh, no! You're right, how could I say that?" he giggled happily and Chanyeol swooned at him. _How did he get such a cute and silly boyfriend?_

In the end they decided to eat at a fast food restaurant, stuffing themelves full with fries and burgers. Afterwards, they went back to the beach and started on their little date-mission.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Chanyeol asked as he qiuckly grabbed a chocolate bar his mom gave him, passing one to Baekhyun. He took it and started unwrapping it, "Well, we each go into a different direction and look for small stones that match each other's eyes, easy as that", he took a large bite of the chocolate, chewing noisily. After swallowing he grinned up at Chanyeol, chocolate stuck on his teeth. Chanyeol smiled and leaned down to give him a loud peck on his lips, before passing him a waterbottle. They left their bags on the lounger ,and after one last cheeky wink from Baekhyun, they parted ways.

At first Chanyeol couldn't see much, only a few white stones and a few broken shells, but neither looked like Baekhyun's dark brown eyes. It took a while, 4 minutes actually, but soon he found a spot with darker pebbles and Chanyeol crouched down to search for the prettiest. He found a small and round rock, its color two shades of brown. It looked shiny and almost polished, pretty, _kind of cute_. He put the small rock into his pocket and started to walk back.

On his way back he saw Baekhyun walking back, too, a smile growing on his face when he saw that he had lifted his shirt to a make-shit bag, full of stones of all sort.

"What happened to finding one rock that matches my eyes?", he snorted, helping a sheepish Baekhyun to put all the stones on the lounger, without losing one. Baekhyun laughed, rubbing his nape embarrassedly, "What was i supposed to do?", he whined childishly, "they were all so pretty!"

Chanyeol chuckled lowly, helping Baekhyun anyways. "So, which one was the one you originally picked?", he smiled as Baekhyun pointed to a small, oval shaped rock. It was brown, _duh_ , with swirls of beige and looked similar to the one he also chose. He smiled.

"Hey, give me your stone, I have an idea", he grabbed the stone before Baekhyun could hide it, _because he found it, dammit._ "Hey! What are you going to do with it?", he complained loudly, watching as Chanyeol grabbed their bags adn started walking away, struggling to bring all his rocks with him, so he settled for his favourite three and ran after him.

Chanyeol walked into a jewelry shop when Baekhyun caught up with him. Looking around for the shop owner, Chanyeol noted that he was right in going into this small shop, since it was full of selfmade jewelry. An old man came out of the back, smiling at them, "Hello, young men, what can I do for you?"

Baekhyun couldn't answer since he also had no idea why they were here, so he looked over to Chanyeol, who went up to the man and got something out of his pocket, putting it together with Baekhyun's stone onto the counter. Baekhyun got closer and it was his stone with another one, similar tohis, but round and without the beige swirls. The old man inspected the tiny rocks and Chanyeol spoke up, "I wanted to ask if you could put these stones on rings?", making Baekhyun stare at him with wide eyes.

The man chuckled and nodded, "Sure, I just need your finger sizes," he nodded at Baekhyun and Chanyeol, "it _is_ for you and him right?" Both guys blushed and nodded and the man grabbed something from under the table to measure their finger sizes, walking into the back afterwards, taking the stones with him, leaving the boys alone in the quiet shop.

"Rings?", Baekhyun spoke up first,"That's what you had run like that for?" his voice sounding accusing, but he couldn't stop the soft smile from taking over his face, giving away how happy he was with Chanyeol's idea.

Chanyeol smiled softly, "Yeah, I wanted to be able to wear the stones, so we make use of them," he looked down at his boyfriend, seeing him smile softly,"and when I saw how similar our stones were I thought _'this can't be a coincidence'_ " he finished with a grin.

"But we both have the same eyecolor, of course it's going to look si-", Chanyeol shushed him with a finger on his lips, just as the old man came back with two gold rings in his palm. "Here they are. They're not real gold, since from the sight of it this was a spontanious decision, right?" The man chuckled when both boys nodded. Chanyeol asked for the price but he just shook his head, "You brought half of the material with you already and this wasn't a complex process, so it's free for you handsome boys", he said with a small smile on his face.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun kept bowing and thanking him on their way out, the rings sitting on their fingers, sparkling softly in the evening sun.

Both boys were now on the bus, on their way back home and had happy smiles on their faces, fingers intertwined, rings touching, hearts content.

**Author's Note:**

> this one is an old one from like 2017 but i havent written anything new and i wanted to post something here too! 
> 
> so please excuse cringy descriptions of chanyeol and baekhyun lmao thats how most of the fanfics i read back then characterized them,,,


End file.
